


Handini and His Wizard Assistant Seungmin

by undeniablyboo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Barely there angst for two seconds because I can't help myself, Domestic Fluff, Domestic cat Dads SeungSung, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love Jisung and so does Seungmin, I'd pay money to see Jisung's magic show, Jisung is obsessed with magic, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Seungmin is a wizard, jisung is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo
Summary: Every day for Jisung and Seungmin is filled with magic, whether it being one of Jisung's magic shows in their living room, or just Jisung spewing magic facts to his hearts content. But what Jisung doesn't know is that while he tries to guess Seungmin's card, his boyfriend has his very own magical secret.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116
Collections: fav





	Handini and His Wizard Assistant Seungmin

**Author's Note:**

> Cat go whoosh

“Is this your card?”

Seungmin looks down at the ace of spades placed down in front of him then back up to Jisung’s eagerly awaiting face, his wide eyes shine with anticipation as he bounces his legs up and down. “No.”

The bright smile that adorns Jisung’s face falls to a slight pout, his eyebrows furrowing as he mutters curses under his breath. He skims through the deck of cards in his hands, stopping at one card with an ‘aha’ and dramatically flipping it over to reveal the seven of hearts. “Is this your card?”

“No, again.” Seungmin has memorised the four of diamonds card and is now sat in the middle of their living room floor expecting Jisung to guess which card he chose and put back into the deck. 

Seungmin has always been supportive of Jisung’s love of magic. Whenever the older would want to practice or show off his magic tricks, Seungmin would always be the first to volunteer. 

Despite Jisung not being the most skilled when it came to card tricks, Seungmin always found it endearing watching his boyfriend do something he loves. His eyes would light up when he confidently holds out a card, positive that time that he’d got it right. 

Sometimes Seungmin felt bad whenever he would tell Jisung that the card the older had chosen wasn’t the card that he originally chose. Other times, Seungmin liked to tease Jisung, pretending that he’d guessed the correct card, only to tell him that he was joking. 

“What the fuck? I swear that it was the seven of hearts.” Jisung protests. “Okay, now I’m going to get your card right.” He says with determination, shuffling through the deck, his eyes are focused on the cards in front of him. 

“Please tell me this is your card?” Jisung asks with hopeful eyes, placing the king of clubs onto the table. 

“Yes.”

“Really?” Jisung almost yells, his whole posture perks up and his eyes widen in shock. 

“No.” Seungmin giggles behind his hand. He does feel slightly bad for joking with Jisung, especially after the older’s mouth forms a small pout. And all Seungmin wants to do is lean over the table and kiss it away. 

“You dick!” Jisung gets up onto his knees to lean over the table and swats at Seungmin’s arm. “Don’t tease me! I totally thought I finally got it right.”

“Okay, I’m-I’m sorry.” Seungmin says through his giggles. Once he calms down he gestures to the deck of cards. “It’s okay baby, you can try one more time.” 

Jisung huffs. This time, however; instead of immediately shuffling through the cards, Jisung stares into Seungmin’s eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. As much as Seungmin thinks that his boyfriend has the most beautiful eyes - having them stare at you for over a minute straight without blinking was starting to freak him out.

“Ji, what are you doing?”

“Reading your mind so I know what fucking card your thinking of.”

Seungmin lets out a snort, he then furrows his own eyebrows in mock concentration, staring back into Jisung’s eyes. “Do you know my card now?” 

Jisung sits up straight, he runs his hand through his hair and has a cocky grin on his face. “I do, actually.”

“Alright, big guy. Show me my card.” At this point, Seungmin has lost all faith in his boyfriend correctly guessing his card, he leans back against the sofa and folds his arms over his chest in waiting.

The cards are now spread out face down on the table, without hesitation; Jisung picks one. He dramatically flips it up. “This is your card.” He doesn’t even question it, because Jisung is confident this time.

Seungmin’s jaw drops as he looks in front of him at Jisung holding the four of diamonds between his fingers. “How the fuck?”

Despite being so confident, Jisung is confused by Seungmin’s reaction. He turns the card to double-check he picked the right card. Upon seeing that it is indeed the four of diamonds he turns the card back around. “Is it actually your card?”

Seungmin only nods in reply, still a bit shocked that one of Jisung’s ‘card tricks’ actually worked.

“Seriously?”

Seungmin nods again in confirmation.

“I’m a fucking wizard, oh my gosh.” Jisung stands up and clambers over the table to get to Seungmin. Placing himself in his boyfriend’s lap, Jisung grabs Seungmin by his cheeks and leans forward to peck his lips, pulling away with a loud ‘mwah’. 

“I’m proud of you.” Seungmin smiles at Jisung, running his hand up and down Jisung’s back, ignoring the way Jisung shivers under his touch.

“You should be! I nearly gave up.”

“You should never give up. You’ve got the magic touch.” Seungmin boops Jisung on his nose, causing the older to release a fit of giggles. 

“Just wait until next time, I’ll definitely be able to guess your card on the first try.” Jisung states, tucking his head into the crook of Seungmin’s neck.

“I’m sure you will.” Seungmin says, stroking the back of Jisung’s head as his boyfriend snuggles into Seungmin’s touch.

Seungmin is sitting on the sofa reading a book about plants and animals that were given to him as a gift from his friend on his birthday. He’s enjoying the silence as he takes in the words he’s reading off the page. 

On the other side of the sofa sits Jisung, who’s currently scrolling and typing animatedly on his laptop, his legs are stretched out across the sofa with his feet laying in Seungmin’s lap. 

Seungmin licks the pad of his thumb and turns to the next page when he feels a gentle kick against his side. Looking up from his book, Seungmin’s attention is on Jisung. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks.

“Did you know that the cheetah is so fast?” Jisung asks with wide eyes.

“What?” Seungmin is confused by the sudden question.

Jisung laughs. “Nothing, I just wanted all of your attention on me. I’d been calling your name but you weren’t listening to me since the book you’re reading is clearly more important than your beautifully amazing and talented boyfriend.”

Closing his book and placing it down on his lap, Seungmin turns his body to slightly face Jisung, just enough to still have his boyfriend’s feet resting in his lap. “There. My full attention is now on my beautifully amazing and talented boyfriend.”

Jisung perks up, his whole body shaking with excitement. He then looks back down at the screen of his laptop before reading from it. “Did you know that the phrase hocus pocus is taken from the name of this sorcerer from Norse Mythology?”

“I did not.” 

“Or did you know that Harry Houdini wasn’t his name real? And that he got the name from another magician?”

Seungmin nods his head at Jisung’s words. “No, I didn’t.”

Jisung doesn’t take his eyes off the screen as he continues. “Did you also know that Houdini was known as the King of Handcuffs?”

A smirk makes its way onto Seungmin’s face, the right side of his mouth turns up slyly. “Really? Cause last time I checked you were the king of handcuffs.” He looks towards Jisung and his smirk turns into a large grin as he sees his boyfriend’s very cute pout as he tries his best to seem mad. 

Seungmin is referring to last Christmas when the pair travelled an hour out of the city to spend the holiday with Jisung’s parents. The younger’s heart felt warm as he unwrapped his gift from his boyfriend to see a notebook filled with poems and songs Jisung had written while thinking about Seungmin, dating back to when they first started dating in high school. 

The worn leather notebook had pages ripped out and grease stains that Seungmin knows are most likely from Jisung’s obsession with fast food. Each page was numbered in Jisung’s handwriting with a heart around it, and small doodles adorned the pages; the most memorable being a very childlike drawing of a puppy and a squirrel.

The gift made Seungmin speechless, his heart had never been filled with so much love for his boyfriend, that he had to quickly blink back the tears that rose to his eyes. Jisung’s smile radiated from across the room, his lips were stretched in his beautiful heart-shaped smile and he looked at Seungmin with the same amount of love that Seungmin felt for him at that moment.

His boyfriend, Han Jisung, who was sitting on the floor of his parent’s house next to the Christmas tree then gestured to the present in his lap, wrapped up in a yellow bow. Jisung was so eager to open his present from Seungmin that he was slowly starting to pull the end of the ribbon, loosening the bow discreetly. 

Seungmin looked at the way Jisung’s feet wiggled in excitement, the way his teeth sunk into his bottom lip to keep in his squeals. The paper started to fall away from the cardboard box underneath. He looked away from his boyfriend to Jisung’s parents, to the notebook that now sat in his lap.

Seungmin then felt very guilty for what was about to happen next.

A sharp kick to his side pulls Seungmin from his memories of last Christmas.

“Fuck. Off.” Two more kicks make contact with Seungmin’s side but they cause Seungmin to let out a fit of giggles, rather than yell out in pain. “You really had to get me fluffy sex handcuffs as a present. In front of my parents, might I add! When I got you one of - if not, the most romantic presents that I’ve ever thought of.”

“Okay, in my defence it wasn’t my smartest idea.” 

“Yeah, no fucking shit.”

“Your Dad found it funny though.” Seungmin reasons.

“My Mom almost kicked you out of the house and wouldn’t stop glaring at you at dinner.”

“Yeah, but she stopped when I gave you your real present.”

Jisung nods as he reaches for the locket that hangs around his neck, holding the jewellery between this thumb and forefinger. 

Their moment is interrupted by a soft mewl. The pair look down to see their kitten, Taika, brushing her head against Seungmin’s leg. A clear indication that she wants to jump up onto the couch to be with her owners. After months of begging once they’d moved into their apartment, Jisung had managed to convince Seungmin to let the pair have a pet; to complete their family Jisung had said. Jisung had squealed and ran about their apartment in excitement as soon as Seungmin agreed.

Jisung automatically moves his legs from his boyfriend's lap, leaving plenty of room on Seungmin’s lap for the cat to jump up and make herself comfortable nestled on his lap. The whole thing felt very domestic to Seungmin, being sat on the couch with his boyfriend and their cat; as a family. 

Seungmin thinks that he cannot get any luckier as he looks between his boyfriend and their kitten. Once she is finally settled in Seungmin’s lap, curled up, Taika purrs in content as Seungmin strokes his thumb repeatedly over her small head.

“I’m jealous.” Jisung interrupts from the other side of the couch.

“Why are you jealous, baby?” Seungmin asks, eyes not leaving Taika, as the kitten starts to close her eyes from Seungmin’s strokes.

“I should have your full attention.” Jisung pouts. “Plus, I want to lie in your lap and have you run your fingers through my hair until I fall asleep.”

“But she’s my baby.” Seungmin almost coos at Taika when she yawns. Despite being hesitant to adopt a kitten, Seungmin had soon grown to love the new addition to his and Jisung’s family and - most of the time - coddles her more than Jisung does, to the point that Jisung gets jealous that all of his boyfriend’s attention isn’t on him.

“I’m your baby.” Jisung whines, pout evident in his voice.

“You’re both my babies.” Seungmin starts, he sees Jisung about to interject and quickly continues. “But - you were my baby first, meaning I love you a teeny tiny bit more, happy?”

Jisung now has a smug grin on his face. “Very much so.” He sticks his tongue out at a sleeping Taika in celebration and Seungmin pretends not to see it. 

“Can I tell you one more magic fact and then we can go to bed? It’s getting late and the thought of head rubs has made me feel exceptionally tired.” Jisung looks at Seungmin with wide eyes, his eyes almost begging for Seungmin to say yes.

Seungmin knows that he could never say no to Jisung, especially with the way his boyfriend pouts his lips and widens his eyes to look more like a kicked kitten than the time Taika looked at Seungmin after he accidentally stood on her tail.

“That sounds perfect, Sungie. What’s the fact?”

“Yay!” Jisung cheers in happiness, immediately looking back down at his laptop for a new fact to say to Seungmin, to which he listens to Jisung with every word, his heart beating just a little bit faster as he these moments remind him of how much he loves his boyfriend.

Seungmin had just finished his evening shift at the cafe he works at. He had asked to work extra hours this week because his and Jisung’s anniversary was coming up soon and Seungmin wanted all the cash he could get to buy Jisung something special.

“Sungie, I’m home.” Seungmin calls out to his unusually quiet apartment. By this point, Jisung would have run up to Seungmin and quite literally leapt onto his boyfriend. Forcing Seungmin to act quick and drop whatever he had in his hands so he could catch the most important thing in his life.

“Sungie?” Seungmin hangs his coat up and walks into the living room, he finds it very suspicious that he has yet to get a greeting, not even from Taika, who would also purr and nuzzle herself next to Seungmin’s legs as he stood in the doorway.

Of all the reasons why Jisung hasn’t greeted him as he usually does, Seungmin just assumes that the older had just decided to take a nap since he would have been tired from his own work at the record company he started with his friends. Most days Jisung would strain to keep his eyes open, only to suddenly become wide awake once Seungmin steps into their apartment. 

However, what Seungmin didn’t expect to see in his living room was Jisung standing in the centre of the room wearing a cape and a magicians hat. “Good evening, kind gentleman. Welcome to the show! Please take a seat as the show will begin shortly.” Jisung tilts his hat and gestures for Seungmin to sit down on the couch next to Taika, who was sitting curled up on the other side of the couch.

“Wow a magic show for free, how did I get so lucky?”

“It is absolutely not for free! I want kisses as soon as I’m done.” Jisung breaks character for a moment before clearing his throat and standing upright to straighten his posture and get back into character. 

“That depends on how wowed I am by your magic, babe.”

Jisung gasps at him with a hand over his chest, “Sir, I am highly offended that you would doubt my magical ability.” He moves behind the coffee table to where an assortment of tools that look like they have come straight out of a kids magic kit is sitting on the table that Jisung must have dragged from their bedroom.

“As your number one fan, I would never doubt your magical ability.” Seungmin mocked his boyfriend by placing his hand over his chest. Jisung sticks his tongue out childishly, he squints his eyes to the point where his nose crinkles and Seungmin tries his best not to coo at the sight. “Hush you!” 

Seungmin sticks his own tongue outback, mimicking Jisung’s face “No!”

Jisung ignores him and picks up a plastic wand, the wand that Seungmin had bought for Jisung when they visited the Wizarding World of Harry Potter last summer. He points it at Seungmin and stares directly into his eyes. Suddenly the lights in the living room start to dim, and Seungmin chooses to ignore the way Jisung throws the remote that controls the lights in their apartment. 

“Ladies and gentlemen.” Jisung points the wand at Taika, then Seungmin. “I am Handini! And tonight I will be performing tricks that will blow your minds and make you question whether magic is real or not.”

Seungmin thinks that Jisung looks especially cute standing in front of him, his cape is a little too long on him that it trails along the floor, and his hat is a size too big that it falls down on Jisung’s eyes whenever he looks down.

“...and that my beautiful audience is how you turn a rubber pencil back into your basic wooden pencil.” Jisung ended his magic trick with a bow, arm over his midriff as he bends forward while Seungmin claps loudly. His hat once again falls down for the umpteenth time. 

Irritated, Jisung takes his hat off his head and ruffles his blond hair. He throws the hat at Seungmin who catches it easily. “Magic Mike, is that you?” Seungmin wolf whistles and bites his bottom lip in what he hopes to be seductively. 

Instead of his usual reaction of a blush across his cheeks and being flustered, Jisung frowns. “Shut. Up.” He emphasises. “Not in front of the baby.” He gestures to Taika, who is too occupied with scratching at the couch than what Jisung is doing. Jisung then puts his hand up to cup the side of his face and winks at Seungmin, putting his hand up to his ear and mouthing ‘call me’.

Seungmin snorts back a laugh and nods while putting a thumbs up.

Jisung then demonstrates multiple tricks that are so easy, Seungmin is pretty sure they’re aimed at kids, but yet he still acts surprised and claps loudly like the good boyfriend is.

“Now for my next trick, I’ll need a sexy assistant, preferably someone from my lovely audience.” Jisung puts his hand over his brow to demonstrate looking into the audience.

Seungmin looks to his right to Taika, who is also looking up at him with her dark, round eyes; then back forward to Jisung.

Jisung points to Seungmin, “You! You look like you’d be willing to help me.”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice.” The younger grumbles under his breath, pointing between Taika and himself. But Seungmin knows that he’d always be willing to help Jisung out, whether it being an assistant to whatever magic trick he’d come up with or anything else that Jisung needed assistance with; like opening a jar of pasta sauce or reaching for the top shelf. 

Standing in front of his ‘magician’ boyfriend, Seungmin anticipates what kind of trick Jisung would do next. 

Jisung moves Seungmin by his shoulders so that they are facing one another. “Okay, so for this trick I am going to prove that you are literally made out of money.”

“Sung, babe. I told you, you may see me as your sugar daddy, but I’m not made of money.”

Jisung pokes Seungmin in his stomach in annoyance, causing the younger to let out a fit of giggles. “Hey, if anyone's a sugar daddy, it’s me. I’m the one who pays for our grocery shopping.”

“Yes and I’m the one who pays for everything else.” Seungmin says pointedly.

“Moving on! As I said, you’re made of money, and I can prove it.”

Seungmin watches intently as Jisung reaches up and strokes his cheek, he then moves his hand to Seungmin’s left ear, and with one quick motion, Jisung brings his hand back with a 500 won coin in his hand.

“Are you impressed?” Jisung asks with a smug look on his face.

“Very. However, could you have done it, Handini?” Sarcasm laces Seungmin’s voice.

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm.” Jisung huffs.

“Let me make it up to you then.”

“How?” Jisung raises an eyebrow.

“Well...I could sit back down on the couch and watch more of your magic tricks.” Seungmin raises his hand up to the string of Jisung’s cape that is tied in a bow against his neck and tugs at it gently so it becomes undone and the cape drops from Jisung’s shoulders onto the carpet. “Or I could tell you how much you’re my favourite magician while we make out on our bed.”

Jisung doesn’t need a second to consider it, he immediately turns around and runs to the direction of their bedroom. Not even bothering to say goodbye to Taika.

Seungmin chuckles at his boyfriend's eagerness and follows Jisung down the hallway where he spends the next hour telling Jisung he’s the best magician he’s ever seen.

It was one of the rarer days that Seungmin has the day off work, intending to spend his day lounging on the couch with Taika; possibly watching a tv series as he waits for Jisung to come back home from work. 

But Seungmin also knew that this was the perfect opportunity for him to practice his wizard spells without Jisung discovering his secret. He knew it was wrong of him to keep this part of his life a secret from Jisung, but he did so to do what he thought was protecting his boyfriend from the judgement that the wizarding society would have upon their relationship. Dating a non-wizard wasn’t illegal, but Seungmin knew that there would be stares and whispers if it was revealed that he is dating someone not like himself.

“Bye, my love. Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone.” Jisung comes up behind Seungmin from where he is standing in front of the stove making himself breakfast. He stands up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek. 

“No, I want a proper kiss.” Seungmin pouts, tapping his index finger against his lips.

“You big baby.” Jisung rolls his eyes as he leans up to press a quick peck to his boyfriend’s lips. “And here I thought I was the needy one.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Seungmin waves at Jisung to leave the kitchen and out of the apartment. He gently smacks his boyfriend’s ass. “Now get out of here and write beautiful love songs or whatever it is you do at work.”

“Will do, babe, and I’ll think of you when I do.”

“You’re so cheesy, oh my gosh.” Seungmin laughs.

Jisung leaves out the front door while blowing a kiss in Seungmin’s direction. However, he refuses to close the door until Seungmin catches the kiss and puts it in his pocket. 

Once Seungmin had eaten his breakfast and had caught up on the tv series that Jisung had watched ahead without him, Seungmin forces himself to start memorising his spells. 

As well as working at the coffee shop, Seungmin also taught young wizards about many things relating to being a wizard; including the importance of wizard safety while living amongst non-wizards. However, Seungmin’s favourite topic is teaching kids about plants that only the wizarding world knows about. 

He finds it rewarding to teach young wizards about things that they can’t learn at their non-wizard school and he always smiles when they get top marks in their quizzes. 

Seungmin then spends a good fifteen minutes practicing the levitation spell that he wants to teach the kids. This particular spell specialises in levitating living creatures, Seungmin looks down at his lap and sees that Taika is looking back up at him; as if she knew what Seungmin wanted to do. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

All it took was three attempts and Seungmin had successfully managed to lift Taika from where he had put her on the coffee table to where she now is floating in the air in the middle of his living room. 

Seungmin kept his right hand out in front of him, pointed towards Taika to keep her off the ground, the cat meowed softly but showed no sign that she was in distress.

“Hey, babe. Sorry to barge in on you but I forgot my-”

The sound of the front door opening startles Seungmin, and his eyes dart to where he sees Jisung standing in the doorway, eyes blown wide as his boyfriend looks between him and their kitten who is still suspended in the air.

Oh fuck, Taika.

Seungmin safely lowers Taika back onto the coffee table and turns back to Jisung, who is still standing in the doorway, mouth open in shock. “Jisung.” Seungmin makes his way over to the older slowly; cautiously. He has his hands out in caution, but also to make Jisung know that he will cause him no harm. “I know this is a lot to take in, but- but I can explain, okay?”

“Why is Taika floating?” Jisung doesn’t look at Seungmin, instead, his eyes are focused on Taika.

“Do you want to sit down? I feel like it’s better that I explain while you’re sitting in case you faint or something?” Seungmin takes a hold of Jisung’s hand; who luckily doesn’t pull away, and makes him sit in the centre of the couch.

Jisung is looking down at his lap not saying a word, and Seungmin genuinely thinks that he has broken his boyfriend. “Sungie, I want you to know that I never lied to you, but I kept this to myself for both of our safeties, I promise that I was going to tell you at some point.” Seungmin took a deep breath, there was no way that he could lie, he had to tell the truth. “I’m a wizard.”

The confession makes Jisung lift his head up in shock, his eyes are comically wide and his mouth is dropped open in a small ‘o’, which Seungmin would have giggled at because Jisung looks so darn cute but his face remains neutral due to how nervous he is. Jisung doesn’t say anything so Seungmin continues with his explanation.

“I was born a wizard, my parents are also wizards, and their parents and so on. Wizards live amongst non-wizards, we aren’t open about it because we’re scared of the repercussions. I cast spells and I have a second job teaching kids about wizardry. But I’m still the same Seungmin that took all of his courage to ask you out on a date and the boy who spilt his milkshake all over himself on our first date. And I’m most definitely the same Seungmin who loves you.” Seungmin’s breath comes out shaky as he says the last sentence, all he hopes is that Jisung is understanding and accepting of Seungmin and that they can talk through any doubts or questions.

“I can’t do this.”

Seungmin feels his heart clench as he looks up from where he’s kneeling on the floor in front of Jisung. “What?” Now it’s Seungmin’s turn to be gaping like a fish, he tries to look into Jisung’s eyes hoping that the eye contact gives him some sign that Jisung is just joking with him. But when he looks into Jisung’s eyes, instead of seeing the usual sparkle that glistens in his round eyes, Jisung’s eyes look like they could stare straight through Seungmin. 

“I can’t do this.” Jisung repeats himself, he stands up and makes his way to the front door. Seungmin tries to reach for the younger’s wrist to stop him before he leaves, but Jisung brushes him off and makes his way to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Suddenly, Seungmin feels like his entire world is crashing down around him instantly and his chest feels heavy like someone is pushing down on him and he can’t get back up. Tears start to form in his eyes as he stares at the door waiting for Jisung to walk back in and hold him as he explains and apologises for lying to him. 

But Jisung doesn’t.

Seungmin sits down on the couch in defeat where he doesn’t move for what feels like hours, he notices the light in the room start to fade into the evening. He didn't notice when he started crying, just silent tears streaming down his face until he had no more tears left to cry. The entire time Seungmin thinks about how he’ll have to pack up all of his things to move out of their apartment; from his clothes to his books to his overpriced figurine collection.

And on top of that Seungmin and Jisung would have to decide who would keep things that belong to both of them; like their coffee table and their DVD box sets and Taika, who Seungmin didn’t even originally want to have but has since become his baby and he now feels like a Dad who needs to fight over the custody of his child. The thought of never seeing Taika makes him start crying again.

The fucking cat.

Seungmin scoops her up and places her on her back in his arms like he’s cradling an infant. He wants to remember this moment in case it’s the last moment he will have with her. Seungmin knows that he’s being dramatic, but he’s emotional and allowed to be dramatic when he’s sad. “Okay, so your Dad and I may not be together anymore.” He looks down at Taika, who mewls and licks at Seungmin’s hand. “But I’ll try to visit you as much as possible, if your Dad will let me that is and-”

The front door suddenly opens, startling Seungmin. He puts Taika down next to him and turns around on the couch to see Jisung standing in the doorway, brows furrowed as he looks at Seungmin. “Have you been crying?” Jisung asks.

The younger wipes at his cheeks with the back of his hand, he has no idea what his appearance looks like but he can assume that he looks awful; that it’s pretty obvious that he has been crying. “No.” He says meekly.

Jisung’s face softens, he makes his way over to the couch and sits next to Seungmin. He cups his cheek and Seungmin tilts his head further into his hand. “Baby, please don’t cry. I don’t want to break up but if that’s what you think is best then-”

“Wait, what the fuck? I don’t wanna break up.” Seungmin sits up quickly, which ultimately makes Jisung’s hand slide off his cheek. Jisung’s sentence makes no sense to Seungmin. “Where did you get that idea?” He questions, perhaps Jisung just misunderstood Seungmin and doesn’t actually want to break up with him.

“You mentioned that all of your family are wizards, so I just guessed that your family wouldn’t want a muggle to ruin the pureblood family tree. So I assumed that we would have to break up.” Jisung mumbles the last part, he looks away as he speaks, unable to meet Seungmin’s eyes.

“Okay, first of all, we don’t use Harry Potter vocabulary; you aren’t a muggle. Second of all, next time can we please not make assumptions and talk things out - I’ve just spoken a monologue to Taika like I’m some protagonist in a romcom. Also, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re literally a homosexual couple, our kids wouldn’t be,” Seungmin holds his hands up to make air quotes. “‘pureblood’ anyway.”

That makes Jisung turn his head sharply to look at his boyfriend with a pout on his face, his eyes gaining their sparkle back. “You wanna have kids with me?” 

“That’s really all you took from that?” Seungmin asks. Jisung shakes his head as he reaches out to intertwine their fingers. “No, but I know that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and the fact that you love me enough that you’ve thought about us having kids is kinda sexy.” He smirks, sending Seungmin a wink. The younger rolls his eyes at Jisung, not wanting to admit that he’s even gone as far as thinking about baby names. “Well, now that we’ve established that we aren’t breaking up, can we now sit down comfortably and I can answer any questions you have?”

“Can I have a cuddle first?” Jisung mumbles, he looks so cute with his blond hair that is starting to grow out and now cascades down over his eyes slightly.

Seungmin stretches his arms out and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend. “Of course, baby, come here.”

Jisung’s face lights up and he all but rushes in Seungmin’s arms, laying his head on his chest. “I love you.” He mumbles into his sweater, his words are difficult to understand due to Jisung’s face being muffled but Seungmin knows exactly what he’s saying. “I love you too. Now, I’m sure you have a lot of questions to ask me.”

“Two seconds.” Jisung sits up and maneuvers himself so that he’s sitting comfortably in Seungmin’s lap. “Okay, do you own a broomstick?”

Seungmin chokes on his own spit, holding back the laugh that is threatening to spill from his lips. “Is that really the first question you want to ask me?”

“Sorry! I’m just really excited that my boyfriend is a fricken wizard that I don’t really know what to ask.” Now that all the dramatics are out of the way Jisung is near vibrating with excitement, he’s gritting his teeth to hold back his squeals and has his fists clenched underneath the sleeves of his sweater. “Okay, I know. What does - wait, that doesn’t matter. Can you just tell me what it's like to be a wizard?”

“Sure, my life isn’t that much different compared to if I didn’t have my wizard powers.”

Jisung sends him a look; unconvinced.

“I’m serious, I don’t practice my magic at home, I only use it when I’m at my second job, as I mentioned earlier I teach at a wizarding school - don’t give me that look it’s not like Hogwarts.” Jisung pouts and Seungmin leans forward to kiss it off his lips. “No, I don’t have a broom or a hat or a cloak.” He sees the way Jisung’s eyes light up, ready to ask a question. “And no I can’t use my magic to make you write songs quicker. You already work hard enough as it is.” Jisung sighs in defeat.

“I still cannot believe that I have the best boyfriend who would sit and endure my obsession with magic, when all along he was the one who had magic.”

“Incorrect. I’m pretty sure I’m the one with the best boyfriend. But I did very subtly try to give hints that I have magic.” Seungmin pointed out. 

Jisung sits up from where he’s lying against Seungmin’s chest. “What kind of hints?”

Ever since Seungmin and Jisung had started dating, the younger would give very, very subtle hints. In his defence, a part of him wanted Jisung to figure it out on his own. Yes, that was cruel of him, but he would have preferred Jisung to confront him that he had figured out Seungmin’s secret, instead of the older finding out accidentally. 

“I mean it was pretty obvious considering Taika’s name.” Seungmin says, pointing to where the cat is minding her own business at her water bowl. 

“What about Taika’s name?” Jisung questions, he then says her name repeatedly in various ways, as if that would make it all click and make sense.

Seungmin giggles at his boyfriend, entranced by his looks, even though he looks a bit silly with his face full of concentration while he elongates the last syllable of their cat's name. “It translates to magic.”

“Eh?” Jisung scrunches his eyebrows and makes a face of confusion. “In what language?”

“Finnish.”

“Since when the fuck did you know Finnish?” 

“I don’t.” Seungmin laughs, he leans over the side of the couch and picks Taika up and places her on Jisung’s lap. His boyfriend coos at their pet and squeezes her against his chest. “But I did want a name for her that sounded cute but was also a hint that I have magic.”

“Well, it wasn’t a very good hint.” Jisung huffs, rubbing the fur between Taika’s ears, emitting a loud purr from her.

“I also read books about plants all the time in front of you.” Jisung starts to protest but Seungmin cuts him off. “One of the books was literally called ‘Magical plants for beginners.’” This particular book was a gift from his cousin who knew about Seungmin’s teaching profession and wanted to give him something that could be beneficial for his work. 

“That’s an awful hint, you know I’m unobservant. I just thought you were a plant gay.” Jisung points at their bookshelf where an array of books about plants are on Seungmin’s shelf. Then he points to their window sill where an assortment of plants sits.

Seungmin snorts as he laughs, he covers his hand with his mouth subconsciously. “Hey, don’t cover your mouth, you know I love your smile.” Jisung grabs his hand and tugs it down off his face, instead intertwining their fingers. “Your smile is what made me first notice you. But can you tell me if Houdini was a wizard?”

The pair spend the rest of their evening asking and answering questions about Seungmin’s wizarding life over dinner and as they get ready for bed; as well as Seungmin demonstrating some of his magic powers that got a bit out of hand and almost caused a power outage. Jisung is first to lay in their king-sized bed, lying face down starfished in the centre of the bed. 

Seungmin comes out of the bathroom, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He stifles a yawn as he stands at the side of the bed. “Move over, fat ass.” The sound of Seungmin slapping Jisung’s ass ripples through their silent bedroom and Jisung groans in response but complies and rolls over to his side of the bed.

Getting himself comfortable, Seungmin turns off his lamp, sending the room into darkness. He hears the bedsheets rustle from next to him, then feels a head on his chest and an arm over his waist. “I’m glad I have my boyfriend as a wizard, you’re like a superhero but without the costume and the supervillains. I have my very own superwizard, that’s so cool.” Jisung mumbles against Seungmin’s chest, his face unseen due to how much he’s nuzzled himself against his boyfriend. His half-sleep confession makes Seungmin’s heart jump. He knows that the older won’t remember what he said which now classes as a story to make him embarrassed until he whines for Seungmin to be quiet and give him kisses until he’s forgiven.

Seungmin closes his eyes contently and waits for sleep to find him as he thinks about how grateful he is for having such an understanding boyfriend who would love him, with or without magic in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> SeungSung end up adopting a lil wizard baby 
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryseungbin)


End file.
